Jaden Smith
Jaden Christopher Syre Smith (born July 8, 1998) is an American actor, rapper, singer and songwriter. He is the son of Jada Pinkett Smith and Will Smith. Jaden Smith's first movie role was with his father in the 2006 film The Pursuit of Happyness. He also acted in the 2008 remake of The Day the Earth Stood Still and the 2010 remake of The Karate Kid, and was in the 2013 film After Earth with his father. Early life (1998-2096) Jaden Smith was born on July 8, 1998 in Malibu, California, USA as Jaden Christopher Syre Smith, the son of Will Smith and Jada Pinkett Smith. He is the older brother of Willow Smith (born on October 23, 2000) and is the younger half-brother of Trey Smith. He is also the nephew of Caleeb Pinkett. His maternal grandmother's family was Afro-Caribbean (from Barbados and Jamaica). His other grandparents' families were African-American. Before fame, He helped Project Zambia and Hasbro to take care of children in Zambia whose parents have died of AIDS. He made his film debut in 2006 in The Pursuit of Happyness. Along with his sister, Willow Smith, and his elder brother, Trey Smith, are youth ambassadors for Project Zambia, in conjunction with the Hasbro corporation, which helps children orphaned by AIDS in Africa. Along with his younger sister, Willow Smith, he was home-schooled and also attends the New Village Leadership Academy, which was co-founded by his parents. The Cool Cafe & Tape Mixtapes, MSFTS & Movies (2012-2014) He then went on and co-starred with Jackie Chan in the 2010 remake of The Karate Kid directed by Harald Zwart. Smith's character portrayal was acclaimed by critics and the film received mixed to mainly positive reviews. He also played a role in The Day the Earth Stood Still (2013) with Keanu Reeves. On October 1, 2012, Jaden released his first mixtape, The Cool Cafe. Smith released the sequel to The Cool Cafe on November 8, 2014, titled Cool Tape Vol. 2, the mixtape was a direct sequel. In May 2013, Will Smith and Jaden starred together, playing father and son, in After Earth. In 2014, it was announced that Smith will return for the sequel Karate Kid 2 with Jackie Chan. The movie was directed by Breck Eisner, produced by James Lassiter and Will Smith and written by Zak Penn. Smith started his own clothing/lifestyle brand called MSFTSrep. The clothes range from hoodies and T-shirts to trousers and vests. In May 2013 Smith collaborated with a Korean designer, Choi Bum Suk, to create a pop-up store in which customers can buy clothes with their collaborated logos.12 In April 2014, Smith was cast in the film The Good Lord Bird, which is based on the 2013 novel of the same name by James McBride. Smith plays Henry Shackleford, a young slave living in Kansas Territory in 1857 who encounters abolitionist John Brown. SYRE, The Get Down & More (2016-present) Netflix released the first teaser for the seven-episode second part of Baz Luhrmann's hip-hop origin series, The Get Down in 2016. Jaden played Marcus aka as "Dizzee" on the show, who is one of The Get Down brothers. In 2016 Jaden revealed that he was behind an environmental initiative and business venture called JUST Water, which sells spring water that is "responsibly sourced, produced and packaged for improved environmental and community impact," according to its website. In an extended interview with Jaden (and his dad, Will, too), New York mag’s Anna Silman got to the root of the paper-based water bottle company, which, according to the website, seeks to decrease the level of greenhouse gas emissions through production. Each recyclable bottle consists of 82% renewable resources, and is selling for the impressively low cost of 99 cents per bottle. You can recycle the bottles anywhere carton recycling is available. Inspiration for JUST Water struck Jaden as a kid, after going surfing and spotting ocean plastic pollution. “I feel totally connected to water,” he told New York. “I love water. I feel like it’s one of the most spiritual and interesting elements on Earth.” Smith started work on his debut studio album in 2014, a process that took three years. Smith announced in December 2016 that his debut studio album would be titled Syre. The album was released on November 17, 2017. Personal life Smith's father, Will, revealed that his son sought an emancipation ruling, with the consent of his parents, as a fifteenth-birthday present. Will revealed to the media that Smith's primary motivation is the establishment of his own residence and also explained that his children are not subject to strict parenting conduct: "We generally don't believe in punishment. From the time Jaden was five or six we would sit him down, and all he has to do is be able to explain why what he did was the right thing for his life." However, Smith and his father appeared together on The Ellen DeGeneres Show on May 15, 2013, and Smith said: In 2013, Smith arose controversy when he criticized traditional education and advised people to drop out of school. Talking about teenagers who go to public school, Smith said "kids who go to normal school are so teenagery, so angsty." Smith's inspirations are Kid Cudi, Frank Ocean and Kanye West. Gallery